Twin Emperors
thumb|Vek'nilash and Vek'lor, the Twin Emperors The clever brothers Vek'nilash and Vek'lor are known as the Twin Emperors. They rule over the Qiraji from the sanctuary of their temple. In this area, Qiraji Scarabs and Qiraji Scorpions are scattered all around the floor and if killed they constantly respawn throughout the fight. They are initially neutral (yellow), but turn hostile when hit by any sort of area effect, or when mutated by Emperor Vek'nilash. =Abilities= Both Emperors: * Heal Brother Whenever the twins get within 60 yards of one another, they will basically spam heal each other. Keep them far apart. * Twin Teleport Every 30-40 seconds, the two twins will switch places, visible by a blue glow around their feet. The twins will be rooted for about 2 seconds after they teleport before they start attacking again. * Berserk - After 15 minutes, the Emperors will go berserk dramatically increasing damage and wiping the raid. * Combined Health - The Emperors share health. Damage to one emperor hurts the other emperor as well. They therefore die simultaneously. Emperor Vek'nilash: Swings a big sword, immune to all magical damage. * Uppercut Knocks back a single random target in melee range. * Unbalancing Strike Inflicts 350% weapon damage and leaves the target unbalanced, reducing their defense skill by 100 for 6 sec. * Mutate Bug Mutates a bug every 10-15sec or so. Emperor Vek'lor: Caster, immune to all physical damage, has a mana bar. * Shadow Bolt Spams on his aggro target, hits for 3.5K. * Blizzard Blizzard with 4 seconds debuff since you move out of its radius. 1400 damage/tick. * Arcane Burst 4000 arcane damage AoE counterattack whenever a player is within melee range. * Explode Bug Explodes a bug every 7-10sec or so. Qiraji Scarabs/Qiraji Scorpions: * Virulent Poison Stackable DoT randomly procs on melee attack. * Bugs are triggered by their corresponding Emperor: Vek'nilash mutates bugs within 25 yards, Vek'lor explodes bugs within 30 yards. * Explode Bugs grow to 200% size, are rooted in place and their tentacles begin to spark. They explode 3sec after they are triggered. * Mutate Bugs grow to 400% size, gain 300% health and melee for 1800% damage. They must be tanked/killed since they otherwise stay mutated for 4 minutes and melee for 1000+ damage per hit. =Strategy= Since the twins must be split apart, your raid will essentially be split into 4-5 'forces': * Two tank/healing forces positioned against opposite walls of the room. One Warlock and one Warrior on both sides designated for tanking Vek'lor and Vek'nilash respectively. * One small DPS force to tank/control and kill the Mutated bugs. You will need a tank, at least one healer to keep the tank up, and just enough DPS to take the bugs down at a good pace. Pull the mutated bugs as soon as possible to prevent them from bothering healers. Preferably pull them away from the Emperor, away from your healers and any potential Exploding bugs. * One melee DPS force/one magical DPS force. These forces will be running back and forth every 30-40sec, attacking their respective emperor for ~20sec and moving approx. 5-10 sec before the Twin Teleports occur. It might be possible to just focus all DPS on one or the other Emperor and focus the other type of DPS on the mutated bugs. Things everyone needs to constantly watch out for: * EVERYONE needs to keep track of which emperor is which at all times. * SpellAlert (or an appropriate local spell announcing mod) is a MUST for everyone. This will warn you when nearby bugs are about to explode. You need to be constantly cautious of exploding/mutating bugs at all times and avoid them. * When you find yourself underneath a Blizzard, run out! Scrolling Combat Text gives a warning on incoming Blizzard. To survive the tick, kings (and frost ward if you are a mage) are of great help. * Vek'nilash will hit the melee DPS with random knockbacks, so be sure to bandage/potion when necessary. * Blizzard will be cast only when multiple players stands in the vicinity of the caster twin (40 yards range). Be sure the healers are not in 40 yds range! Finally, the transition is the most difficult part of the encounter: * Use a timer mod to call out when approx. 20 seconds have elapsed since the last Twin Teleport. At that time, have your DPS forces finish their last attacks and switch places - Melee and caster DPS forces switch, with the mutated bug force following the melee force to pick up the next set of mutated bugs. * Perpare the next rotation of tanks to pick up aggro from the newly teleported emperor ASAP. The newly teleported Emperor will begin with aggro on the nearest player. * Practice, practice, practice, you'll find a rhythm that works for your group eventually. * http://www.wow-tactics.de/20_taktiken/aq40/twins.php - German Tactic Link =External Links= ;Emperor Vek'lor *Thottbot *Allakhazam ;Emperor Vek'nilash *Thottbot *Allakhazam Category:Lore Characters Category:Instance Characters Category:NPCs Category:Qiraji